True Lies
by arkansasgirl03
Summary: Luby/Carsan, Chapter 9 up. Please R
1. A Baby

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I do not own any characters so please don't sue me.  
  
A Secret To Be Said.  
  
Previously On ER   
"I'm pregnant John".  
"Mom how could you."  
  
3 months later   
Chapter One: A Baby   
  
  
Carter Mansion   
"Whose the father" I asked my mom, who was sitting at the end of the Oak wood table.  
"Why do you ask?" she replied.  
"BECAUSE, you and dad are getting a divorce no way you'd have sex with him". I screamed burning with anger.   
"That is none of your business, John". She said.   
" Anyone I know?" I said saracasticly  
"Maybe".   
"What?. Let me guess Luka Kovac." I looked at my mom and I saw the look in her eyes. The one that meant "Yes"  
"Mom?" She got up and left.  
"How could you" I said quietly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Luka's baby. Interesting " Susan said laughing her head off.  
"Susan, its not funny my mom is 54." I said   
"No, not that part the "Luka's" baby part". She giggled even more.  
"Susan, its not funny, any part. I mean the Luka part, makes it even worse."   
"I'm sorry Carter".  
  
Carter Mansion 1 hour later.   
  
"You are going to get an abortion right?" My son said his face in tears.  
"John, I don't intend to".   
"What", my son screamed.  
"So what, what if the baby has Leukemia or Down syndrome, what if it becomes deaf, are you gonna abandon the baby Like you did to Bobby.  
"Mom, this is the real thing." He screamed   
  
"Mom, you can't do this". I said in I quieter voice. She turned around and her face was in tears.   
"I can't kill it, I failed Bobby, Barbara, and you but I won't fail the baby." she said sobbing.  
"Eleanor." Gamma said.   
"Yes Millicent". She replied. Gamma looked at us and knew there was something wrong.  
"I'll tell you some other time". She said leaving.  
  
"Mom, what were thinking, you're 54 and still having sex," He said running his hand through his hair.  
"We were drunk, it was late." I said embarrassed.  
"So you're a slut, so you cheated on dad."  
"We're getting a divorce. You know that." I said covering it up.  
  
"Mom, this is so extreme, does Luka know." I asked hoping for a "yes".  
"No" She said wiping the tears off of her face with a tissue.   
"Dammit" 


	2. Hope

Again I not own any of the ER characters so so please don't sue me.  
This story is sorta like "Look who's talking now". But once she grows up it'll stop.   
  
Chapter three: Hope   
  
  
"Ohh" What's that I said. There was this long thing attached to me. I took my thumb and started to suck on it. I was so tried. I closed my eyes.  
  
"I'm keeping the baby whether you like it or not, this boy will not die.   
"Mom, the baby is a Luka's, does that ring a bell, I mean when, if the baby gets sick or something and its at a hospital, and the doctors need a consent form from both the mother and father, are you just gonna say,"Oh, this baby was made while I was having an affair". I hate that voice, all he talks about is "the baby" am I "the baby".   
"What are you going to do, what if the baby has Down's syndrome, or is deaf or gets leukemia, are you going to abandon it like you did to bobby". I wish that voice would just shut up.   
"No, I may have failed you, Bobby, and Barbara, but I won't fail my little boy inside of me". The other voice screamed, I liked that voice it was so nice. It talked to me at night, and put music on.   
"Ohh, what's that thing" I said. I looked at that thing that was attached to me, maybe that'll shut them up. I grabbed it and then I couldn't breathe real well.   
  
"John", I said feeling a sharp pain in my back.  
  
ER  
"What's wrong?" I asked Dr. Weaver as she moved the ultrasound around my belly.   
"Your baby is stuck in its umbilical cord". She said wiping my stomach off with a towel.  
"Is it going to die"? I asked in tears.   
"No, its not suffocating, it just can't breathe that well. We'll have to perform a c- section immediately". She said. Injecting something into my arm".  
"Don't they do that in OB?" I asked.   
"Because you're older there's a possibility you could go into Cardiac arrest after the c- section, so we're going to keep you here." She said.  
  
**** Just to tell you, I'm not good with labor scenes so I'm going to skip that part.   
  
"Carter, get over here". Dr. Weaver said.   
"Here, she's not breathing well get her on a vent." Kerry said handing me the baby, it was a girl. Not a boy.   
I looked at her she was my sister. Her time of birth January 1, 2002, 12:01 am   
"Susan". I yelled,   
"Ok, get a Cbc, and chem. 7 " she said,   
"Ok", I said taking the laryngoscope out of her throat.  
"Bag her".   
" OK, lets take her up to the Icu" Susan said.   
  
ICU  
I opened my eyes, I was so tired. There was this thing in my throat, and it really hurt. I was in a box, and it was clear. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too bright. Just then someone came.  
"Hey". John said getting some stuff. He walked in front of me and the light went away.   
  
She opened her eyes, and started to move around.   
When I looked at her brown diamond eyes I felt bad for her. Mom would abandon her like to Bobby. I took the tube and pulled it out and she started crying.  
"Ahh" "It hurts it hurts" I cried.   
"Shh, its okay he said picking me up. "Its Ok". He said starting to rub my back.   
  
I decided to take her downstairs to mom, so she could see how beautiful she was. I walked down to the ER where Susan greeted me.  
"Hey, Carter" she said  
"IS this your sister?" She asked   
"Yeah". I said lowering her head so she could see her.  
"Susan we have a trauma!" Kerry said yelling.  
"Well bye", she said leaving.   
I walked into the trauma where my mother was where. I went and stood by her bed and she woke up.  
"Is he Ok?" she asked  
"She, and yes". I said proudly.   
"She?"  
"It was a girl," I said handing the baby to her,"  
"What shall we name her?" my mom asked   
"How about Hope?" I asked  
"Hope it is". 


	3. Cry of The Wild

Chapter 3: Cry of The Wild   
  
I do not own anyone!   
  
"Damn it, Steven hold". I yelled trying the inject the Haldol.   
"NO! Let me go, Stop!" He yelled.   
"What is it, "John asked walking into the room.   
"He won't stop moving". I said. Holding him down.   
"Here let me try," He said taking the haldol   
  
"Hold Still," He said Injecting the haldol.   
"Please, stop, please you're hurting me," Steven cried.  
"OK, get some restraints," I said leaving the room with John.   
"You wanta get some coffee and look at the moon together?" He asked  
"Are you trying to be romantic?" I asked laughing.   
"No, Ok yes" He said starting to laugh to.  
"Fine," I said going into the lounge with him.  
"Decaf?" He asked pouring the coffee.   
"Sure". I said, getting the coffee.  
  
  
  
"Abby," John said walking up to me with Susan. He loved her a lot. I wished he didn't. I wish he loved me. I broke up with Luka for him. That night when he told me he didn't want me, because I was still in love with Luka broke my heart. If it was on tape you could pin point the exact moment he took my heart and ripped in half. But he was right. I still loved Luka. I just don't know if he loved me back.   
"Yeah," I said, staring in his eyes.   
"Keep an eye on the guy in 4 call for a psych consult." He said walking away with Susan.  
"Whatever," I said softly. I watched as they held hands. And I became Jealous. Wish Susan would just disappear.  
"Ok, Mr. Bryans, I'm goi- " Where was he.   
"Hello?" I said looking around. I saw his coat on the floor. And I went to pick it up when I did bullets fell out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So How is Hope," She asked. Drinking her coffee.   
"Fine, she smiled last week," I said   
"At 3 months," She said in amazement.  
"Yeah,"   
"I think Abby likes you," She said. "The way she looks at you is freaky".   
"Susan, I don't care about Abby, I care about you," I said stepping forward to kiss her.   
"I care about you too," She said tilting her head. I kissed her and an instant she fell to the floor.   
"Susan," I said, less then a second I fell too.   
"Susan," I said shaking her shoulder to see if she was awake.   
"John," She said, groaning in pain. I looked at her wound; she was shot in the chest. I looked at my wound and I was shot in the abdomen.  
"Susan, Susan, stay with me, I said.   
" I can't I so tired". She said opening and closing her eyes.  
"Susan don't do this to me I love you," I said trying to keep her awake.  
"I love you too," She said closing her eyes.  
"Susan!" I yelled, but it was too late. I looked at the floor; we were lying in a pool of blood. Blood from her and me.   
"Susan..." I said closing my eyes.   
"Susan......" 


	4. Chance

Chapter 4: Chance  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. Susan was lying beside me. I had to save her. Tried to get up, if we waited we'd bleed to death. I had to carry Susan to safely; I had to get on a floor, whether it was Surgery or Ob. I had to save Susan. I slowly stood, but slipped, landing my face in the blood.   
"Help somebody!!" I screamed. It was getting dark and cold. I took off my bloody Lab coat and put it over Susan. I then ripped off my shirt, and pressed against Susan's chest, to stop the bleeding.   
"I love you," I said kissing Susan's forehead. She looked so peaceful sleeping; almost dead.   
"Dead, Damn it," I forgot to check her pulse. I took her hand and looked for a pulse. I looked for a pulse on her neck and I couldn't fine one.   
I place my ear up against her chest, but no heartbeat.   
"Susan," I said shaking her, but it was no use. If she was going to live I had to get her downstairs.   
  
  
  
"He had bullets in his coat, he has a gun," I told the security cops  
"He probably left,"   
"Or he could be loose in the hospital". I said worried.   
"Look, he's probably gone, but we'll keep an eyes out for him". He said walking away.   
"Whatever,"  
  
"Hello," a woman said approaching me with a baby in her hands.   
"Hi, are you Abby," She asked  
"Yes, and hi Mrs. Carter". I said. Giving her a fake smile.   
"Um, have you seen John, he was suppose to be home hours ago?" She asked. Rubbing Hope's back.   
"Actually, no," I said.   
"Oh," She said.   
"Thank you". You she said walking away. She was right where was John?  
  
  
I had to get up, Susan needed me. It was dark, I had lost a lot of blood, and I was tired, but I had to save Susan. I couldn't let her die. I slowly stood up.   
"Aahh," I said softly, I could feel more blood come out of my wound. I managed to grab the edge of the room and I slowly let go. I walked to the door carefully, making sure I would fall; I would open it and then get Susan. I put my hand on the cold, metal knob and turn. But it wouldn't open. It was locked from inside.   
"Help," I yelled. But it was no use no one could hear me through the steel door. I had to page someone. I looked for my pager in my Pockets, but it wasn't there.   
"It must have fallen out of my pocket when I fell. I slowly walked to the puddle of blood. And put my hands in the blood. I finally found it. But it wouldn't work. So I threw it and it fell off the roof. In a second, I heard someone say "Ow," and I immediacy recognized the voice. It was Malucci.  
I tried waving but he didn't see me in the dark, so I took Susan's decaf coffee and threw it off the roof. I heard Malucci, reply, with   
"What's you're problem!" I   
"Dave!!!" I yelled as loud as I could.   
"What?" He replied.   
"Help!!" I then I fell. I had lost too much blood.   
"Help". I yelled as loud as I could. Then everything went black.  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked Dave who had Brown stuff dripping from his head.   
"Some idiot, threw a pager at my head and then threw a cup of hot coffee on my head from the roof" He said.   
"The roof?" I said worried.   
"Why," He asked looking confused.   
"Carter and Susan have been missing for hours". I Said  
"They probably got stuck up there," He said, "Anyway he was yelling for help".  
"Help, Damn it". I said   
"What,"   
"We found bullets in a patient's coat". I said running up the stairs.   
"So you're saying the patient did this," He asked following me.   
"They wanted a Psych consult, for him. When I got there he was gone. If he shot them they've been bleeding for hours, they've probably lost gallons of blood by now". I said.   
"Should I get Dr. Weaver and a couple of Gurneys?" He asked still following me.   
"Get Luka, Weaver, Chen, Romano and Corday!" I ordered.   
"Sure thing," He said going down the stairs.   
I Got to the roof and opened the door,   
"Aahh!" I screamed Carter and Susan Were lying in a pool of blood. I quickly ran to them. Carter was shot in the abdomen and Susan was shot in the chest. I ran to Susan, because her shot was worse. I unbuttoned her blouse and pressed it against her chest as hard as I could to stop the bleeding.  
"Abby," John said, slowly opening his eyes.   
"John," I said Stoking his hair with my left hand.   
"Susan, I couldn't find a pulse," he said his voice breaking. Susan meant everything to him and I-we couldn't let her die.   
"Its ok, She'll be Ok," gritting my teeth.   
"Thanks Abby," He said.   
  
"Oh my God!" 


	5. Love it Never Fails

Chapter 5: Love it Never Fails   
  
  
  
"What happened," Kerry said, kneeling beside Carter.  
"Patient… Gun," Carter said shivering.   
"Here, this should keep you warm," Kerry said putting her lab coat on Carter's uncovered chest.   
"Abby, said she found bullets in a Patient's coat," Dave said,   
"What's Going on Deb said," With 6 units of O- neg blood.   
"Oh, John," She said giving Kerry 3 units of blood for Susan.   
"This better be important, " Rocket said, with 2 gurneys.  
"Dear God, My new shoes are ruined," He said stepping into the blood.   
"Ok, on the count of three we'll lift Susan nice and Easy, 1,2,3!" Kerry said Putting Susan on the Gurney.   
"Dave, Romano, You're with me," She said wheeling Susan off the roof.   
"Ok, Dr. Chen, Corday you're with me," Luka said following Kerry off the roof.   
  
  
  
Susan's Trauma   
  
  
"BP 50/89, she in brachy," Dave said.   
"Ok, Dave intubate," Kerry, said.   
"Et tube"   
"OK, Rib spreader," Rocket said.   
"Bag her," Dave said.   
"She in V-Fib," Kerry said.   
"Dave start Compressions, internal paddles,"  
"Charge to 100, clear,"   
"Got A pulse, Lets get her up to surgery,"   
  
  
  
  
"John, can you hear me?" Deb said.   
"BP's 90/100, Pulse Oz 78on 15 liter". I said, injecting morphine.  
"Deb?" John said weekly. His eyes opening and closing.  
"Yes it's me Deb, stay awake Ok," She said putting a mask on him.   
"Looks like the 5 rib stopped the bullet," Elizabeth said, looking at the X-ray.  
"Lets get him up to Surgery,"  
  
  
  
  
I awoke, to the sound of pouring water. I was surprised to see Abby there, but there was something in her eyes; something that told me something wrong.   
"Hi," she said.  
"Hi," I replied.   
"Look, um_" She began   
"Is Susan Ok?" I said interrupting her.   
"UM, she, she lost a lot of blood. She died," She said.  
"No, she couldn't have, " I said, tears  
"No!" 


	6. The Whole Time

Chapter 6: The Whole Time  
Disclaimer: you know   
  
  
  
  
"NO!" Waking up. Oh thank god it was a dream, I thought.   
"Hey, you Ok?" Abby asked, sitting beside my bed.   
"OH, Abby I had the worst dream- I mean nightmare. Susan died." I said wiping the sweat off my forehead.   
"Well you don' t have to worry about," Abby said pointing to Susan sleeping in the bed next to me.  
"Oh, Susan,"   
"We thought, you two would like a room together," She said  
"Thanks Abby," I said   
"Your Welcome," She said smiling.  
"So, did I lose any organs?" I asked taking a drink of cold icy water.   
"One of your kidneys," She said.  
"What," I said spitting out the water in my mouth.   
"Uh, Gross Carter you got me wet," Abby, said wiping off the spit- water off her face.   
"Sorry," I said.   
"Did I really lose a kidney?" I asked   
"No," She said angrily.   
"This was my favorite shirt," She said starting to laugh.   
"And, your rib stopped the bullet," She said tears streaming down her cheeks, from laughter.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at Carter and he looked at me. I went forward and kissed him. He immediately pulled away and said.  
"I'm sorry Abby, I love Susan," he said   
"I thought you broke up with Susan," I said lying.  
"No," He said.   
"I'm sorry, " I said leaving the room. I stood outside of his room and started to cry, tears ran freely down my face.   
"What's wrong, Nurse Hartlock," Romano said going into the room,  
  
"It's Lockhart, Moron," I whispered.  
"I heard that," He shouted.   
"Whatever," I said,   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"How are the two lovebirds doing," He said, opening the door.   
"Abby," I said seeing her.  
  
"You know she's out there crying her eyes out," He said taking Susan of the ventilator.   
"What did I do," I said slamming the back of my head against the gurney.   
"What did you do?" He said.   
" I told her I loved Susan and not her," I said running my fingers through my hair.   
"That's got to hurt," He said injecting something into Susan.   
"You're not making this any better," I said sighing.   
"Am I supposed to, Take my advice and stay away from Love- John Wells,"   
"Whatever, " I said  
"Take my advice," He said in a musical voice. Leaving the room. When he left, I slowly got out of the bed and walked to Susan's bed.   
"I Love you," I said, kissing her forehead.   
"I love you too," She said opening her eyes.   
"You were awake?" I asked   
"The whole time," 


	7. What Was Old is New Again

Susan and Carter are better, and up and walking.   
I do not own anyone, except Hope.   
  
** Hope is 5 months.   
  
Chapter 7: What Was Old is New Again  
  
  
I walked into the Er. Like always there were people everywhere; Kids with broken bones, Junkies, suicides, heart attacks and other patients.   
"Excuse me," I said; walking up to the admit desk.   
"Yes, excuse you, can't you see I'm on the phone here," an overweight man, with a doughnut in his hand said.   
"I'-"   
"Waiting room," He said cutting me off.   
"Doug?" Dr. Weaver said approaching me.   
"Hi," I said.   
"I'm glad you came," She said, leading me into the lounge.   
"We have a staff shortage," She said; asking me to sit down.  
"Yes, yes, you told me on the phone,"   
"We need a pediatric doctor, would you like the job?" she asked.   
"Uh, I'll have to call Carol and ask her if she'd want to move back to Chicago, but yes I would." I said.   
"Well, Ok call her. And find me later." She said walking out of the Lounge.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I awoke to the sound of Hope crying. I put the pillow on my head.   
" I'm coming," I said getting out of bed.   
"Shh, I'm here, I'm here." I said; scooping up the crying baby.   
"Its Ok," I said rubbing her back.   
~  
"Please, I'm so hot." I cried.   
"Come on, let's get you breakfast," He said walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
"What's wrong?" Gamma said taking me into her arms.  
"She's probably hungry," Mom said heating up some milk.   
"No I'm not hungry, it hurts it hurts," I screamed  
"Shh, Ok," Mom said taking me in her arms.   
~  
"Here you go," I said putting the bottle in her mouth.   
~  
"No, I don't want it," I screamed.   
~  
"She's not taking it," Mom said. I took her from my mother and felt her head. No wonder she was crying. Her head was burning up.   
"Alger, can you get a thermometer please," I said. Rocking Hope.   
"Here you are Dr. Carter," Alger said.   
"Thank you," I said, putting the thermometer into her ear.  
"103.4," I said taking the thermometer out of her ear.   
"Mom, Gamma I'm gonna tale her to the Hospital," I said   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Doug?" Haleh said walking up to me.   
"Its me, Doug Ross," I said.   
"Well if it isn't Doug Ross," Chuny said. Walking up to me with Malik and Lydia.   
"Where's Carol?" Haleh asked me.   
"She's in Seattle, She'll be coming with the twins later," I asked.   
"Haleh, Chuny," Someone said with a crying baby. I turned around and it was John Carter.   
"Dr. Ross," He said pausing for a minute.   
"I need you're help," he said.   
"What's wrong," I asked taking the crying baby.   
"Her Temps 103.4, she won't eat or stop crying," He said following me into Trauma 2.   
"Your Daughter," I asked.   
"No, sister," He corrected.   
"Ok, get a CBC, CHEM 7, ABG, blood culture, and lets do a spinal tap," I said lying the crying baby down on a bed.   
"Ok, Lumbar Kit," I said. Putting rubbing alcohol on her back.   
"What's her temp," I asked Haleh.  
"103.9," She said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"What are you doing to me," I cried.   
"Please, Let me go," screamed.   
"Shh, Its Ok" John said.   
"OK, Hold her down, " The other guy said.   
"Ok," John said. Putting pressure on me so I couldn't move.   
"What's going on," I said crying  
~~  
"You got her?" Dr. Ross said. Getting ready to do the procedure.  
"Ok," He said inserting the needle.   
"Ahh," Hope screamed trying to get free.   
~  
"Why are you doing this, let me go-"  
"Ahh," It hurt -, it hurt so badly.   
"  
"Let me go," I screamed, with pain.   
~~  
  
"Ahh," She screamed. I knew how it felt. It wasn't just a needle. It felt like 1000. Nothing could describe the pain.   
"Ahh," She cried. For a 5-month-old baby, this was too much pain to handle.   
"It's almost done," Doug said. Hope just kept crying.   
~~  
  
"Please, why are you doing this to me," I said struggling to get free, but I couldn't. John was holding me down to tight.   
~~  
"Spinal fluid is clear," Dr. Ross said, removing the needle.   
  
"John," Susan said entering the room.   
"Susan," I said walking out of the Trauma room.   
"Is she Ok?" Susan asked. Looking through the glass.   
"Her temps 103.9 almost 104.1," I said.   
"It could be anything," I said running my fingers through my hair.   
"She be Ok," Susan said.   
"Dr. Lewis," Gallant said.  
"We need you," He yelled.   
"Well bye," She said leaving. I walked back into the room to see a woman singing to Hope; that had stopped crying.   
"Abby?"   
  
Abby= Abby Keaton  
  
What do you think? 


	8. Together Again

Chapter 8: Together Again   
  
  
  
Abby1= Abby Lockhart   
Abby2= Abby Keaton.   
  
  
"John, It's so good to see you again," she said, putting Hope back down on the bed.   
"Abby2? Is it really you," I said pinching my arm to see if I was dreaming.  
"Of course it's me silly," She said walking up to me.   
"How was Pakistan?" I asked   
"Oh, it was wonderful. I still think you should have come," She said.   
"Where are you staying?" I asked: blushing.   
"No where yet. I just figured I should get a job first; before I looked for a place," She said.   
"Did you get a job?" I asked.   
"Well, I came into the ER and heard this baby crying, and Dr. Ross wasn't doing a good job getting her to sleep. So I thought I'd give it a try," She said, looking at Hope.  
"Do you know her parents?" she asked.   
"Me," I said blushing even more.   
"Wow, you became a father. We have a lot of catching up to do," She said smiling.  
"Oh, I mean, she's my sister," I said correcting myself.   
"Really, what's her name?" She asked.   
"Hope," I said.   
"That's a pretty name," She said.   
"We should get her up to the Or. She has appendicitis," She said.   
"Actually, I dropped out of surgery and went into Emergency medicine," I said.   
"I always knew you would. Anspaugh actually let you," She giggled.  
"It took a lot of courage, but yes he did,"   
"Well, I'm gonna get a job and later I'll take her up to the Or, Bye." She said   
"Bye,"   
  
  
  
Sorry for the short Chapter, I have writer's block. I'll write a new chapter as soon as I can. 


	9. Tears

Chapter 9: Tears   
I do not own anybody or anything!  
  
  
  
  
  
I wiped my eyes. I felt stupid. How could I love Carter so much, when I loved Luka too? Carter loved Susan, they loved each other. The way they worked together, the way they looked at each other, you could see it. I wish I had somebody. I still loved Luka but I didn't know if he loved me. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.   
My eyes were swollen and there were tearstains; from when I cried. I locked the door and dropped to the floor and started to cry. Why was this happening to me? I rubbed my eyes, and continued to cry. I could feel the cold tears against my warm body. I sobbed, just then there was a knock on the door.   
I slowly got up, and walked to the door.  
"Who is it?" I said, looking through the cloudy glass.   
"It's Luka," A voice said through the door, I unlocked the door and opened the chain.   
"Abby," He said. "What's wrong?" He said walking in.   
"Um, I was just um-" He leaned forward and kissed me.  
  
  
~~~   
  
I stood over her bed, and watched her sleep. I loved her a lot. She had dark brown glossy eyes, light brown hair and Rosy cheeks.   
"I love you," I whispered.   
"John," A voice said I turned around and it was Abby2.  
"How are you?" She asked walking beside me.   
"I'm Ok and you?"   
"I'm fine thanks," she said leaning forward, and started kissing me. There was so much chemistry, I could feel it all coming back to me.   
"I love you," I said.   
  
"Carter!!" I immediately recognized that voice it was Susan. I quickly pulled away.   
"Susan," I said looking away from Abby2.  
"I thought you loved me," she said in tears.   
"I-" She walked out of the room. I looked at Abby2. At her big blue eyes.   
"Go," She said.   
"But I l-"   
"No, go to her,"   
  
  
~~~  
  
I ran out of the room, in tears. I couldn't believe he did this.   
"Susan," he said running after me. "I'm so sorry. Sh- I kissed her it was nothing." He said.   
"Carter, I saw that kiss, I saw the chemistry, there was too much, Go be with her," I said.   
"I don't want you to be upset," He said.   
"And I wont be," I said. "I'm Ok," I said.   
"Go be with abby2. It's Ok with me," I said. "Maybe we'll get back together but not now." I said leaving.   
I walked away. It was Ok. Maybe later we'd get back together, but life was too hectic now. I turned back, to see him in tears, he loved me and I know he did. But life was too hectic and crazy now. After Mark's death and all, I was still getting over that, and Carter was making it worse. It was best to take some time off.   
  
~~~~  
  
  
I went back from his kiss.   
"Abby, what's wrong?" He asked.   
"I want someone, to love, and someone to love me," I said tears running freely down my cheeks now. "And Carter-"  
"Did he hurt you?" He asked.   
"No, he just said he loved Susan," I said wiping my tears with my sleeve.   
"Why didn't you come to me?" He asked,   
"I-I thought you didn't love me," I said, walking to the couch with him.   
"I will always love you," He said,  
  
"I love you," He said, I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. I loved him. And I was so happy he loved me too.   
  
"I love you," I said, as he wrapped his arms around me.   
  
  
  
TBC? 


End file.
